Purple Goo Slope
Basic Information Purple Goo Slopes are placeable slanted and bouncy (but solid) shapes the size of nearly half a cubic block featuring a loud violet shiny surface. Since December 19th 2018, these Slopes can be produced from crafted Purple Blocks of Goo in a Processor. Purple Blocks of Goo in return can be crafted in your Crafting Menu after unlocking their crafting recipe for free. Purple Goo Slopes can be used for building purposes and decoration. These Slopes were added to Creativerse with update R58 on December 19th 2018 as part of a whole "block set" consisting of many shapes for Green Blocks of Goo, Orange Blocks of Goo and Purple Blocks of Goo for Team Goo that voted for Goo during the second "Battle of the Block Sets": https://twitter.com/creativersegame/status/1039893815698571271 How to obtain Purple Goo Slopes Purple Goo Slopes cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Purple Goo Slopes also cannot be crafted in the Crafting Menu. Instead, you can create Purple Goo Slopes from crafted Purple Blocks of Goo by putting these cubic blocks into a Processor. One Purple Block of Goo can be cut into 4 Purple Goo Slopes in a Processor. (Alternatively, this Purple Block of Goo can be cut into 2 Purple Goo Slabs or 2 Purple Goo Columns.) You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to process materials in a Processor. Simply carry Purple Blocks of Goo in your inventory/bag or in any quickslot and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the world by pointing your cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default key. You'll then see what items you can process that you're currently carrying in your inventory. The inventory window on the left side will be temporarily replaced by a sorted list of everything that you are carrying in your inventory and quickbar. The topmost section of the list will be labelled "Processable", and by hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed, small windows will tell you what these items, blocks, materials etc. can be processed to. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to take them out of your storage at first and move them into your inventory or quickbar if you want to process them. Each Processor can be filled with 21 stacks of items or materials in its queue to be processed. If you hold down the "Sprint" key (Left Shift by default), you can process 5 times as many materials at once, just like in the Crafting Menu. It will take some time for each material to be processed. Both the timespan that one item and the total of what's in the queue will take to be processed is displayed in the Processor window on the right side. Purple Goo Slopes can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Purple Goo Slopes. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". How to craft Purple Blocks of Goo At first the crafting recipe for these bouncy building blocks has to be unlocked for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by: * processing (or taking) Blue Pigment by putting Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees (or from Wood Treasure Chests) into a Processor. Blue Pigment can also occasionally be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer, * crafting Green Blocks of Goo from green Globs of Goo and Stone Rods, after unlocking the crafting recipe by crafting/obtaining green Globs of Goo and crafting/obtaining a Stone Mining Cell Then, in order to craft 8 Purple Blocks of Goo at a time, you'll need: * 2 green Globs of Goo obtainable from most Creatures as a random loot or pet-harvest, or by crafting them from blocks of Mold that were mined from the Stalactite layer in the Crafting Menu (not processable in a Processor anymore) * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1 Blue Pigment made of Blue Flowers in a Processor or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests or Iron Treasure Chests Please note that you cannot use purple Globs of Goo in order to craft these blocks. How to process Purple Goo Slopes further You can cut 1 Purple Goo Slope into 1 Purple Goo Slope Inner Corner or 2 Purple Goo Slope Outer Corners or even into 2 Purple Goo Rounded Slopes in a Processor. Again, you won't need to unlock any crafting recipes for all this. How to use Purple Goo Slopes You can place Purple Goo Slopes into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. You can fully rotate Purple Goo Slopes into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. You won't need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Purple Goo Slopes that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such slanted blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Purple Goo Slopes, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Mantles, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size. You cannot rotate these slanted blocks on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Purple Goo Slopes as well as all other Purple Goo Block shapes can be permanently transformed into bouncy purple Blots of Goo with a Gauntlet Smash. This only works if you have either a Diamond Mining Cell or a Lumite Mining Cell equipped. These Blots of Goo are not sticky and so they won't slow down Creatures while still reducing fall damage. They do not vanish by themselves after a while, but will stay where they are and will even float if you pick up the block they're on. These extraordinarily durable Blots of Goo can only be removed by using (basic) Excavators or (ordinary) TNT as long as these Explosives directly include the Blots of Goo in their area of effect. Excavators will even return half of these purple Goo Blots that they removed to you in the shape of purple Globs of Goo, but their number will be rounded down. Since April 19th 2019, these durable Blots can also be removed with a second Gauntlet Smash, which again requires the according permission rank on the game world or player claim. Category:Processed Category:Slopes Category:Roofs Category:Processable